The Story of Me
by WhenAngelsCry
Summary: My name is Hermione Riddle, better known as Hermione Granger. If you read this story, I will take you to places beyond your wildest dreams; some so horrific, while others so beautiful, you won't believe that they could be true. This is the Story of Me.


Title: The Story of Me.

Rated: PG-13

By: Via

Hello, my name is Hermione Ophelia Riddle. It feels so weird to write that; I haven't been called by that name in years. So many people know me as Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born know-it-all, one of Harry Potter's best friends, over all good girl, Prefect, and the list goes on. It took the wizarding world be storm when I was "called in" for trial. Well, it was more like I was forcibly arrested in the Great Hall and right in the Halloween Feast, too.

You see, it seems that the Ministry of Magic finally decided to do some research on the people of the Wizarding World, and guess what? There's no account for any of my "family" going past 10 years ago. Strange, isn't it? It might have something to do with the fact that my "family" and I, don't exist.

Oh, I know what you're thinking. How can a person not exist? Well, if you want to know, keep reading. I'll take you through my life; I'll take to places that are beyond your wildest dreams, to places that are so horrific, while others are so beautiful, that you would never believe they could be true. This is the Story of Me.

**1 Month Earlier  
**  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione climbed out of the portrait hole laughing. It felt like so long since they had had any laughter in their lives. They had all been really affected by Sirius' death at the end of last year, but Harry took it the hardest. It was to be expected, but no one had realized the affect that it would have on his friends. Ginny stopped smiling, Neville stopped taking care of his Mimbulus mimbletonia, Ron and Hermione stopped fighting with each other, even Luna was subdued to the point of almost being normal. Things were looking bad for them all but slowly the wounds made by Sirius' death (and by the Death Eaters) were finally starting to heal. So on the Halloween of the trio's 6th year, we find them laughing as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione make their way to the feast. Neville had gone down earlier to meet up with Luna and promised to save them all seats.

"Can you believe that Neville and Luna would make a pair of it?" Ginny asked as they started walking.

"Never. I remember how scared he was on the train last year to even sit in the same compartment as her, now he can barley keep his eyes off her," Harry answered as he placed his arm around Ginny. It had surprised everyone, most of all Ginny, when Harry had asked her to go to the first Hogmeade weekend with him. That was two weeks into the school year and their relationship had been growing stronger everyday since then.

"Or his hands," Ron shuddered remembering the time that he and Hermione had found them snogging in the Room of Requirements.

"Yes, well" Hermione seemed to be trying to banish the memory from her mind. "If this has happened last year I might have thought differently about it but for all her oddities, Luna is a – nice girl. And they really seem to care for each other. We should be happy for them not making fun of them behind their backs. And you call yourselves their friends." She said all this in a very cold tone.

"You're just saying that to try and make us forget about how you shrieked, 'Luna?! Luna Lovegood?' when Neville told us." Ron had done a fairly good "impression" of Hermione.

"I didn't shriek. I don't shriek," Hermione insisted under her breath.

"Sure you don't," Ron said as he threw his arm around her.

"I don't," She threw his arm off her.

"Yeah, right." He replaced his arm and it stayed there until they reached the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they entered the Great Hall, the laughter that had been missing in their life for so long was murdered once again. The Headmaster was in deep conversation with a man in deep blue robes; the robes of an Auror. The young man looked to be in his late twenties with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was not the only Auror around either; there were many others placed strategically through out the Great Hall.

As the four students walked in, all of the aforementioned Aurors moved into defensive positions with their wands drawn and pointed. Two Aurors moved to close the doors behind them. The sudden action drew the attention of the buzzing student body as well as Dumbledore and the Auror he was talking to.

"Ah, here she is now," the youngish Auror said in a deep voice that carried through the Hall.

All eyes were on the two girls in the group; one looking startled, while the other just looked resigned.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, please step away from Miss - ahm – Granger," Dumbledore asked in a kindly but firm voice."

"And why would we do that?"

"Ron, just do as he says. I'll be fine," Hermione said in a serene voice."

"No, Hermione," Ron refused and Harry nodded his head in agreement."

"Ron. Harry. _Please_.""

The entire time this conversation had been taking place, the young Auror had been walking toward them. Never once had Hermione taken her eyes off him, and neither had he. By the time Ron and Harry had reluctantly moved away, the Auror had reached her.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted her as if they were old friends."

"Hello, James," she replied back in kind."

"I told you we'd see each other again," he said with a fierce gleam in his eye."

"Yes, you did. I had hoped it would be on better terms then these however.""

"As had I, Hermione. As had I.""

"Well," she sighed. "Are you going to tell me what you are arresting me for? Or are you just going to stand there staring at me while I have 65 wands pointed at me?""

"Always the observant one, Hermione, but who said I came here to arrest you? Do you feel guilty about something?""

"I have nothing to feel guilty about. I'm sorry to disappoint you but even though you continue to pelage my existence by trying to catch me at something worth being guilty for, it's not going to happen," she paused to shake her head sadly at him. "I thought you would have given this up by now."

"New times, Hermione, and new evidence; enough to bring you in for good this time.""

"Ha! That's what you said last time; and the time before that, now that I think about it. But, if you think that this will be different, by all means, read me my charge and take me away," she challenged him flippantly. "

James signaled for two of the Aurors to come forward.

"James. I thought you'd have learned by now. Only two Aurors? Don't insult me.""

"I thought you might come easy, this time. Oh, well, I guess I was wrong.""

He signaled for two more Aurors to join the others.

"Now," he stated in an official voice once the Aurors had Hermione surrounded. "Hermione Ophelia Riddle, you are charged with the follow offenses: False identity, fraud, withholding information about a murder you witnessed, aiding and abetting a fugitive, murder, and being a suspected Death Eater. Of course, it also doesn't help that you Voldemort's Granddaughter."


End file.
